


Migraines & Monopoly

by KierenWrites



Series: Natasha & Her Guys [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Natasha is so done, migraines, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: In which Steve has a migraine and Bucky and Clint play monopoly. Natasha is unimpressed.





	

They didn't have many rules in their apartment, but one of the select few was no board games. Video games were fine, even if it did end in threats of violence and someone being denied cuddles for being an asshole. But board games? Oh, hell no. Someone would end up dead.

When Natasha walked in to see Bucky and Clint laying on the living room floor, all of their attention focused on the board in front of them, she knew it was all over. Her dread only grew when she saw it was Monopoly. 

She crossed her arms and leveled them with a hard stare. "What do you think you're doing?" 

Bucky didn't even look up but Clint stared at her in horror, eyes wide. "Uh, hi Nat." 

Her glare only intensified with someone to focus it on. "Clinton Francis Barton, that rule is there for a reason." 

"Ooh, the full name. Guess we're in trouble now." Bucky chuckled. 

Before he could do more than move a piece across the board she was stradling his back, both arms locked against his sides by her thighs. She leaned forward until her lips were a breath from his ear. "You most certainly are, James." 

He stilled and Clint was so quiet she was sure one or both of them had dropped dead. Or maybe they were actually going to listen to her for once. 

Instead, Bucky just shrugged—as much as he was able, anyway—and she knew the little asshole was grinning. "It's just a game, Nat. We'll be fine." 

Giving the back of his head one last glare for good measure, she got to her feet and started walking towards the bathroom to take a much needed shower. "Your funeral." 

When she stepped out of the shower and had gotten dressed in a purple t-shirt that she'd stolen from Clint she left the room and walked back into the living room. Clint and Bucky were engaged with that ridiculous game, but it was only a matter of time before violence broke out. 

Oh, well. She'd tried. 

Instead of staying to watch the inevitable, she wandered into their bedroom and was only a little surprised to see Steve sprawled out on his stomach, face pressed into the mattress. And, well, that only meant one thing, really. 

Sitting down gently next to him, and laying a hand on his back, she leaned close to whisper, "Steve, you okay?" 

He groaned, but didn't object to her touch. 

"What do you need?" 

He groaned again, but this time it vaguely resembled a word: head. It was a good thing Natasha was fluent in pain speak. She'd had plenty of practice with Clint before Steve and Bucky had come along. 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hold on, I'll be right back." 

Grabbing a towel and wetting it didn’t take long but by the time she got back, Steve was gripping the sheets underneath him and she knew it was bad. It took a couple minutes to convince him to roll over onto his back and pillow his head on her thigh, but once he did she placed the towel across his forehead. 

Stroking her fingers through his hair with a gentle touch kept him from making any more pained noises, but then she'd had plenty of experience with pain. She knew what to do for just about anything, even migraines. 

She was starting to doze, head lulling against the headboard when she Clint yell, "That's cheating!"

Rolling her eyes and checking to make sure Steve was still asleep, she grabbed her phone from the table next to the bed and sent them both a text. 

Natasha: to dumbass and douchbag [wake up Steve and you're dead]

It didn't take long to receive a response. 

Dumbass: [sorry Nat]

Douchbag: [sorry, your highness. We'll keep it down]

If her leg wasn't pinned by Steve she would have killed Bucky right then and there. Clint? Nah. She'd let him live because he was actually sorry. But Bucky? He just needed to wait until later. 

Of course, she'd never actually hurt him and he knew it. 

But there were other ways to get revenge.


End file.
